Wedding Night
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Just some randomness I felt like writing nothing really pertaining to any of my usual stories.


**I started this story in class one day and just decided to finish it up. Hope you guys like it :D**

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled into his beautiful emerald eyes. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. He ran his skilled hands through my golden locks, snagging occasionally. I whimpered lightly at the uncomfortable pull and he gently untangled the knots in my hair before letting it rest against the skin of my back.

"Why do you love me?" he asked, breathing deep, my scent. I pulled back a little, falling into deep pools of emerald.

"Because you are always you. You never try to be something you aren't. Even when we were in Dragon Training, you were you. What about you? I am just like every other Viking girl there ever was."

He slid his lips over my forehead, "well because it was so impossible for you to fall in love with me. You're beautiful, strong, smart, just…so...amazing…so Astrid," he murmured, his lips still dancing on my head. I looked up smiling.

"You are crazy," I said.

"I thought we had already established that," he muttered.

"Yeah," I said, "Still love you." I muttered, running my leg up his. It was still damp from our earlier activities. It was our wedding night and we were basking in the afterglow.

His stump rubbed the side of my leg. His hands rubbed down my sides. Hiccup buried his nose in my hair and pulled me close, his scrawny arms, strong around me.

"Gods Astrid, you are so perfect," he said. I smelled the salt of his tears.

"Hiccup…what's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down into my eyes.

"I'm afraid this is a dream…that I'll wake and you'll be gone." I reached up and stroked his cheek pulling him close, kissing him passionately. We pulled back gasping for air.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy," I murmured against the skin of his neck.

"Good," he murmured against my skull. "I never want to lose you," he said, pulling our furs tighter around us as the air chilled more with the night. He began to run his skilled fingers though my hair again, getting loser now. I took a deep breath, breathing deep his smoky sweet scent. I looked up into his emerald eyes again. He leaned down, his lips brushing against my own. I gasped and smashed my lips into his. We knotted each other's fists in each other's hair. Our hands ran over each other's bodies, trying to memorize every curve, every line, every chiseled feature. My body slid smoothly against his.

"A-Astrid," he gasped, his lips moving to my ear.

"Unn, Hiccup," I moaned, tossing my head back and letting his teeth scrape over the hallow over my throat. My back arced into a bow where Hiccup's hands rested, pulling me closer into him. I felt his growing arousal against my thigh. The realization of what was going to happen and some odd menstruations along my breasts. Both sent tremors of delight to my core re-ignited the fire and I felt myself creaming again. I tossed my leg over his hip. Pressing my wet core against his stomach, leaving a warm damp sot. He gasped as the cool air met the damp areas.

"Astrid," he groaned, rolling his hips into mine. I gasped rolling him to where I sat straddling his hips. I leaned over and kissed along his neck. I made my way down his collar bone and I couldn't resist…I bit. Hiccup hissed loudly in delight, his hips arching up instinctively. I gasped as his erection pressed firmly against the curve of my butt.

"Unn," I gave a guttural moan, my lips moving down his skinny chest. My fingers flicked across his nipples earning another moan and a shiver. I leaned over, kissing along his clenched jaw, up to his earlobe. I sucked the soft flesh into my mouth nibbling lightly.

"Un, Astrid," he gasped.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Hnn," he gargled. I grasped his member firmly.

"I'm gonna suck you dry, then I'm gonna ride you into the ground."

"Fngl," he sputtered, earning a laugh from me. I scooched down his body. His hands fisted solidly in my golden tresses. I glanced up smiling and plunged down on him. He groaned and tried to keep from thrusting upward into my mouth.

"Mmnn," I moaned into his erection.

"Son of a-" Hiccup gasped, pulling my head down close to him. I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes. His face was scrunched so wonderfully I smirked and reached forward fondling him gently. He gasped and clutched my hair tighter, rolling gently in and out of my mouth.

"Dear g-" his orgasm cut him off as he arched into my mouth shooting warm spurts of semen down my throat. I swallowed a lot but it was coming to fast and I jerked back so I wouldn't drown. The warm white fluid painted my breasts and stomach with white sticky fluid that glowed softly when the moon shone down on me. I smiled rubbing my hands over my semen and sweat soaked skin. My core was throbbing painfully and yet I was so happy. My lover had put this in me just hours before and would again in moments.

"Astrid?" Hiccup mumbled looking up at me, worried I was angry. I lay down and looked at him, now resting on his elbows.

"Mm, c'mere," I mewled, reaching toward him. He leaned forward kissing my lips and tasting myself on my lips. I wrapped my legs around him. He shifted and wrapped his arms gently around my waist, looking up my toned semen covered body. I arched sexily, mewling his name equally sexily.

"Oh gods, Astrid…" he moaned. His finger slid into my wet aching core. Hiccup made a come-hither motion and groaned as my still fresh walls clutched tightly drawing a delighted gasping scream from me. I clawed desperately at his back.

"Hi-Hiccup! Oh great Odin's ghost…OHHH!" I muttered, my nails scrabbling to hold him close as his fingers worked in me, his tongue tracing up my abs.

"Astrid!"

"Nh."

"Astrid...I kinda need the skin on my back," he hissed. I made a sound slightly acknowledging him and eased back a bit. He kept the gentle thrusting inside me. I moved my hands to the sheets, clawing at them. My head thrashed, my voice rising in pitches. I faintly heard Hiccup's moaning in pleasure.

"Nnn, A-Astrid," he groaned, as my own toes curled helplessly.

"Hic-Hiccup!" I gasped. Suddenly his hand was replaced with his mouth.

"Oh. High. Valhalla!" I gasped, my hands knotting in his chestnut locks. My legs hooking around his shoulders. His hands were alight on my hips. His tongue filed in and out of me making light shoot through my mind and my legs tightened around him.

"H-Hic…close!" I shouted just before I came in a blinding storm of passion. As the orgasm ended my body went lax and Hiccup moved back up to return the favor I had paid him earlier, kissing me and letting me test us mixed together.

He pulled me close and started rocking me gently I was getting drowsy.

"Hold it, hot shot," I grumbled, twisting and pinning him beneath me, working him in my hands until he was hard again. "I am still gonna ride you like a wild horse." I said plunging onto him, gasping as he filled me, stretching my walls delightfully.

"Mnn," I moaned as I rocked back and forth. Hiccup groaned and started thrusting into me, my body shook in delight.

"Hiccup…" I groaned, well purred almost.

"Astrid, you…ungh…you are so tight!" he growled.

"And you are so HOT!" I ground out throatily. My hands splayed across his chest, his guiding my hips. I bit my lip n ecstasy.

"Astrid, let me hear you call my name. Let me hear what I do to you." Oh gods, Hiccup had definitely been blessed by Freyja to be a god in the bedroom. I loosed my lip and let out a loud groan as I tossed my head back.

"Ughnn, Hiccup! Feels like my nerves are on fire. A burning passionate fire. You fill me so completely and yet I want more," I somehow managed, gasping, "Freyja graced you for sure!" my voice cracked, "You are a sex GOD!" I shouted, throwing my head to the ceiling again. I saw Hiccup smirk in the darkness as he kept up his tempo.

I felt myself approach another orgasm as Hiccup grabbed my hips and pulled me down, thrusting up forcefully with a grunt as we both tipped over the peak. I called his name loudly and he yelled mine as he spilled his seed into me. I collapsed onto him. He started brushing back my hair again as our chests heaved.

I looked up and smiled. Hiccup kissed me, still stroking my hair. He pulled his warm lips away smiling.

"You love my hair, don't you?" I smirked.

"It's beautiful. It's like a halo of a goddess. I wonder sometimes if, somehow, Freyja fell for me and came to marry me from Asgard. I don't know why. You even said you thought Freyja blessed me. The only way would be if you, my beautiful wife, were Freyja," I grinned as Hiccup said this to me.

"You, my sex god of a husband, won't know until the Valkyries come for us," I smiled. I could see the gears of his mind working, sleepy but working. "Rest, lover. You can think about it in the morning." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well, Astrid."

"That I can promise."

**Again just something I threw together. I wanted to see shy awkward Hiccup take charge for once. **


End file.
